Supergirl X Flash
by Blackroby20
Summary: Barry has just moved in university and Kara moved in next door, and he has to share a room with her a annoying boyfriend, but sometimes not hat bad, James Olson while Kara has to deal with her enemy because of her history with James
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything hope you guys enjoy**

 **Barry's POV**

Barry had just finished unpacking when James Olsen, Barry's new roommate, came round the corner with Kara at his side laughing at his joke. Then James stopped and stared at Barry and eventually said "why do I have to share a room with him?" For some reason Kara dissmissed it like she didn't care by saying "oh be quiet you." And tapped his nose, And with that she went into the room next door and calmly closed the door.

James wanted the bed nearest to Kara's room so he could hear if she was talking to anyone. James didn't care that Barry had already unpacked on that side of the room, all he wanted to know was if she was safe. At least that's what he told Barry but he didn't have to be a mind reader to see that he wanted to make sure that she wasn't cheating on him.

Kara's POV

She couldn't wait to find out who her roommate would be but when she came Kara was kind of shocked... It was Lucy Lane one of the people she most despised because of her background with James. The second she noticed Kara she exclaimed "oh you have got to be kidding me!" Kara then replied quickly "of all the dorms they could have put you in they chose this one!"

The boys heard this argument and started laughing at the bad comebacks and eventually decided to go and sort it out before they killed each other and destroyed campus **(A/N Barry doesn't know about her powers yet but James does)** Barry grabbed Kara before she punched Lucy and James grabbed Lucy. Kara threw Barry out of the the window and realised what she had just done.

She looked out of the window hoping Barry was OK from a fall that height. He was definitely unconscious but he would be fine later. They all brought him in and put him on Kara's bed when he woke up he said ow my head. Kara apologized and followed that up with "you have a couple of cuts that will leave a scar," when she went to show Barry where they are, they had completely disappeared.

After that the boys went back to their dorm to continue the banter while the girls went to sleep after silently arguing so the boys wouldn't hear.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and I have some crazy ideas for this story please comment if you like the story or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the support and just for that I'm letting you guys have an early release of this chapter.**

 **As always I own nothing and I hope you guys enjoy :)**

Kara's POV

Kara just woke up when she heard giggling outside her door, she was intrigued by this and decided to look outside her door. There was no one there I looked round the corner and saw the boys dorm door open, she instantly felt worried something had happened to them so she ran in and saw them wrestling with loads of university girls watching, including Lucy, and giggling.

She thought they were being completely irresponsible so she went in and pulled them away from each other making all the girls groan including Lucy. After the girls had cleared out she told them,"I will stop talking to you if I have to pull you apart again." James looked away from her and replied,"Whatever."

That may have been one word but it should not be heard from your boyfriend. That one word broke her emotional spirit and she turned and left without saying a word to either of them.

Barry's POV

He had spent hours speeding around the city looking for her but it was like she wasn't in the city anymore. He decided to double check the first place he checked, an old toy warehouse, and that's when he heard crying from behind a giant teddy bear. He looked round the corner and saw that there was a lot of bent metal poles around her and a toy snapped in half along with a burnt picture of James." Are you OK?," Barry asked carefully so she wouldn't start shouting at him even though he didn't do anything, "I'm fine," she said in a hard tone to show that she didn't care about what happened even if she did. "Are you sure because the evidence around you shows your not," Disagreed Barry," And how did you light the photo on fire without a lighter and how did you bend those metal poles?," questioned Barry. She remained silent. After a minute of silence they both broke out in laughter which was ended swiftly by a series of explosions.

 **Did you like that cliffhanger? Irl I'm going to keep writing for when I realese the next chapter on Wednesday, thanks again for all the support :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a year I was just really busy with things but I'm back now and this is my second time attempting this so let's pray I don't lose it again. Enjoy and as always I own nothing. Its weird because i am pretty sure I made 3 chapters...hmmmmmm either way I'm going to continue from the end of chapter two**

 **""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

 **Overview (A/N this means that it is not in either of their views)**

Kara instantly got up and they simultaneously said,"I have to go..." Before fast walking in different directions and rushing to find the source of the explosions so Barry sped back to star labs to grab his suit while Kara just pulled her button up shirt apart to reveal the S symbol.

 **Kara's Pov**

Kara flew high and used her xray vision to see what was causing the explosions but she only saw two blurs one looked like he was wearing a red jumpsuit and the other looked the same but in black. Kara thought to herself, I guess the red one is good but who could the bla- she was brought out of her mind by another explosion and the red one hitting the wall with back breaking force. I flew down as quick as I could but before I could get there he sped off trying to find the guy but he was gone.

 **Time Jump**

I have searched for hours but still no sign of him so I decided to go back to the dorm because I have classes tommorow but I would have to drop by the D.E.O for more information about the mysterious speedster that was blowing up the city. When I got back I heard James freaking out about something so I reached for the door but realised I was still in my suit and if Barry was in there he would know my secret so I ran into my room and changed quickly and sprinted into their room and saw Barry in the red guys suit with blood all over his face...

 **""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

 **Just to carify Barry doesn't know Kara's secret and she doesn't know his. Zoom was the one setting off all the bombs but is he working with someone else? Who knows except me (cue evil laugh) thanks for reading thank you so much for all the amazing reviews.**


End file.
